


Ignore-me ┘not

by Amet_ombes



Series: Fluff collection when I am sad [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Reading, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homies, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Night Terrors, No Romance, Open to Interpretation, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amet_ombes/pseuds/Amet_ombes
Summary: Dream had trouble sleeping without George.So George gave him all the comfort he could.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Fluff collection when I am sad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	Ignore-me ┘not

_[george]_

_[george]_

_[gerogeplsanswerr]_

George hesitantly opened his eyes after feeling his phone vibrations. He was asleep for three hours and felt absolutely exhausted after today's stream with Sapnap and Quackity goofing around.

He took some minutes to get accustomed to the darkness and sudden light. When his mind started processing his surrounding, he quickly typed a message.

_[I am here, Dream. I am here. Just breathe. Everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to be alright.]_

After a minute or so without receiving an answer, George was thinking about calling Dream, but his chest filled with relief when he saw **_Dream is typing... ___**

 _He is alright, George, he is alright_ , a quick thought appeared in Brit's head.

_[george i cant fall asleep not like that what do i cant concentrate]_

The Brit straightened himself leaning his spine at the headboard. After a sigh, he started typing:

_[Can we voice call?]_

_[i dont think ill be able to speak but ill try... call me please. i dont think i can do this. not now]_

Concern for his friend made George almost breathless, but he did not hesitate to call his friend.

“Clay? Can you hear me? I am here.” _I am here, Clay._

“George... I-I...” His voice trembled.

“Dream, listen. First, you need to breathe, okay?” George relaxed after hearing a deep, loud sigh. “G-good. Keep going. You are doing great. C'mon now. Breath in, breath out.”

A Few minutes passed before Dream's breathing stabilized. 

“Everything is okay, Clay. I am with you now.” George muttered.

And then there was silence. George could only hear Dream's breathing and sheets rustling sound. George's heart rate was high, he knew it. In a few moments happened too much, yet he got used to it. It was their ritual. Whenever they got stressed too much, they would call each other at night and just talk or breathe in silence. It's something special just between them. A special reason that keeps them - both - sane at anxious times.

“Thank you” Dream said with a tender voice.

“Anytime, Dream.”

“Oh, sorry, I was saying it to Patches” 

They both giggled a little, as if there wasn't any panic attacks, or no one called in the middle of the night to help out.

“You are an idiot, you know that?” George smiled, wide as he usually does.

“Ouch, George, you hurt me. You broke my poor heart, what am I going to do now?” A hoarse laughing voice reached George's ear.

“I am starting to regret giving you my number.” chuckle, then pause. “Are you sure you're fine now?”

“Yeah, I feel much better” Deep sigh. “Thank you, George. I really mean it.”

They both could feel their smiles through miles and miles away, just breathing in the call. They could feel this peaceful atmosphere. Yet both felt as if something was insufficient to them.

“Umm... I think I hold you up enough”. Clay's embarrassed voice rang. I guess you have to head off to bed. I-I mean- to sleep! Haha...”

_He is so dumb..._

“Again, thank you, George. _Sweet Dreams”_. An obvious flirtatious tone slipped from his tongue.

D-did he actually? Well, both can play this _**game**_.

“Good night. I love you, Dream! ”.

“Wait- WHA-” - With the click of the button the call ended immediately.

George gently lied down comfortably on his bed hugging the blankets, thinking about how he enjoys _these_ little moments too much. And also, Dream has no evidence of his confession.

* * *

* * *

“Quite epic indeed” British accent said.

“I know right!” Words could be barely heard through wheezing.

Both boys laughed like crazy about something stupid that Sapnap said. It was the third day of George visiting Florida, what could not but rejoice Dream.

“I'll say we sort our stuff and then head out to bed” Brunette suggested, getting a glance from Dream that was closer than before. “What? Why are you staring at me like that?“ 

Dream smug face made George smile that he tried to hide. But the blond's gentle hand on his cheek didn't let him.

He loved his touch. He loved his stupid freckled face.

“It's just funny that you keep saying 'we head to bed' when the only bed in my house is mine, unless you're referring to-”

“Don't even finish this sentence.” George flushed, lightly pushing Clay away. Both still laughing.

* * *

Brit felt something nudging his shoulder. His body refused to pay attention to it, mumbling reluctance to open his eyes until he heard familiar, soft “ _George_ ”.

“What is it, Clay?” Tired British muttering was echoing in the room, that made him open his eyes.

“C-can you...” A weak American's voice caught George's attention.

“Yes?” He thanked all the gods that let him hide his blush in the dark.

“Can we sleep together?” 

“What?” 

“No way I am going to repeat that”

George froze for a minute, already sitting at the comfortable coach, still processing what is happening. 

“Forget about it” Dream exhaled hopelessly, planning to turn away when he suddenly fell on the couch. Now that was His turn to freeze when he felt George hugging him from the side.

“This couch is huge, there's enough space for both of us,” Brit said sweetly, that melted Dream instantly. Of course - his bed is bigger - they would have more space, but this couch was their excuse _to be close to each other_ as they would describe it. 

“But Patches is cuter than you, just so you know.” The sarcastic tone made Brit's eyes roll. “But I guess I can let you lay for the night.” 

“Thank you for your kindness, Mr. I am a block from the Minecraft”. George mumbled burrowing into Clay's chest.

“And Cat is cuter. Don't even get started on that.”

“Oh? Then what about you, cutie?” 

“Well,” - _Where is that shyness came from?_ “W-what's **your** answer?”

After a pause, Dream chuckled.

Not in a mocking kind of way, but more of an adored and caring.

“You are short.” George tried to retort but got cut off. “That's all you'll get from me.”

The Brit could only sigh with “Whatever” making himself comfortable in giant hands. 

“I love you, George”

George whispered _“I love you too”_.

**Author's Note:**

> @AmeliaTombes  
> Follow or die tmr  
> (I tweet spoilers for the fanfic)
> 
> You can write me fanfic ideas or whatever is on your mind.  
> I have anxiety disorder, I know how it feels like  
> Writing as a coping mechanism, guys :D
> 
> Edit: I screwed up my formatting. I am an idiot.


End file.
